Klaine with Baby :33
by YosiArmyGleek
Summary: Cuando fui al medico el otro dia- comenzó Kurt-me dijo que yo-intentaba relajarse- podía, ya sabes- rodo los ojos nerviosamente- puedo, quiero decir, tengo órganos femeninos y masculinos, ya sabes el otro dia en tu casa después de las regionales, ya sabes, no usamos protección y ya sabes. ¿Quedaste embarazado?- pregunto muy asombrado y extrañado Blaine. Si- resigno Kurt-
1. La gran noticia

**Nota:**** es mi primer fic :33 espero que les guste… :33 mmmmm… el resumen no es muy convencible pero les juro que la historia les encantaran si esque les gustaría que Blaine y Kurt tuvieran un hijo… que supongo que a la mayoría de los Klainers les gustaría :3**

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan y los demás escritores… si fueran mios seria todo Bram, Klaine y Finchel xDD **

**Cualquier error o cosa que no entiendan pregúnteme! :33 acepto criticas 3 **

Klaine with Baby

Kurt y Blaine llevaban ya un año saliendo, se habían conocido en Dalton, después de que Kurt se transfiriera por David. Pero ahora un año después, el y Blaine estaban en W.M.H.S y también en el club Glee.

Blaine y Kurt entraron a la sala de coro y se sentaron en sus puestos habituales.

Muy bien chicos- dijo entrando el Sr. Schuester- esta semana será de ¡Britney!- dijo escribiendo Britney Spears en el pizarrón.

La mas emocionada era Brittnay que le decía a Sam la canción que cantaría.

¡Circus!- le dijo Brittany a Sam- no, no, no, no Piece of Me!- Britt miraba a Sam- oohh! Radar, si Radar o mejor gimme more- le casi gritaba britt a sam.  
Cualquiera bebe- le dijo sam abrazandola por la cintura- la que quieras esta bien- le beso la mejilla- yo cantare three pero en versión acústica- le comento esperando su aprobación.  
Si! Si! Si! Si!- le dijo muy emocionada

Esta bien chicos- aplaudió el Sr. Schuester para callarlos- como saben, todos cantaran un solo o un duo y el dia viernes cantaremos un numero grupal, ahora les daré tiempo, eligan sus canciones y luego escogeremos el numero grupal.

¿Cuál cantaras?- le pregunto Kurt a Blaine.  
Mmmm… no le se, tal vez Baby one more time o everytime- le contesto Blaine asiendo una mueca- no lose, son todas con significados muy femeninos y todo- Kurt asintió- ¿Cual cantaras tu?-  
Estuve pensando en E-mail my heart- dijo el castaño ladeando la cabeza- no lo se, de verdad que son todas muy femeninas- dijo con la cabeza gacha y dándose por vencido-  
Esta bien- lo consolo Blaine acariciándole la espalda- encontraras tu canción- le aseguro.

¡Esta Bien!- todos pusieron atención al Sr. Schuester- votaremos para el numero grupal- tomo el plumón- dijan sus opciones-

Brave new girl- casi grito Britt.  
Piece of me- les sugirio tina.  
Get Naked- grito puck  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman- dijo Rachel.  
Lucky- opino Quinn.  
Criminal- comento Mercedes.  
Oh no bebe, esa es mi canción- le dijo molesta Santana a Mercedes- Sr. Schuester, borre esa opción del pizarrón.

Okey chicos, votemos, Mike comienzas tu y luego vamos en orden- hizo las señas con la mano en el sentido en que eran los turnos.

Brave new girl- voto Mike  
Piece of me- voto Tina  
Get Naked- voto Mercedes  
Brave new girl- voto Brittany  
Brave new girl- voto Sam  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman- voto Rachel  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman- voto Finn  
Lucky- voto Quinn  
Lucky- voto Joe  
Brave new girl- voto Santana  
Get naked- voto Puck  
Brave new girl- voto Kurt  
Brave new girl- voto Blaine  
Brave new girl- voto Artie

Y asi votaron todos y gano Brave new girl.

Listo- termino de contar los votos el Sr. Schuester- gano Brave New Girl, vocalista principal será Brittany, el coro1 lo hará Rachel, coro2 lo hará Sam, mercedes alargaras las notas del coro3 que lo harán todos ¿esta bien?- todos asintieron- esta bien, yo todos se pueden ir y recuerden aprenderse las letras de las canciones que cantaran- todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a quizás a que lugar tenían que ir.

Blaine se paro y tomo la mano de Kurt, se fueron caminando de la mano hasta el auto de Blaine. Se dirigieron a la casa de Kurt. Cuando llegaron Kurt entro al baño y Blaine se sento en el sillón de la sala para esperarlo.

Kurt se miro al espejo, se encontraba muy gordo, no hallaba como decirle a Blaine que estaban esperando un hijo, ya le había contado a Carol, ella entendió todo y lo consolo pero dijo que tenia que contarle a Blaine antes de que sea mas notorio.  
Kurt salió del baño y se sento junto a Blaine.

¿estas bien?- le pregunto Blaine.  
Si- le sonrio falsamente.  
¿Seguro?- Kurt asintió- has estado muy raro estos días.  
Si, estoy bien- le beso la mejilla- ¿quieres ir a mi pieza?- le pregunto, Blaine asintió y se paro junto a Kurt, ambos se dirigieron de la mano a la habitación del castaño.

Se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar de las canciones que cantarían escogieron cantar como dúo Born to make you happy. A la hora después llego Carol y Burt, ambos sabían del bebe que Kurt estaba esperando.

Carol entro a la habitación de Kurt, por supuesto que antes toco y espero la aprobación del castaño que fue inmediata.

Hola- los saludo tiernamente Carol- ¿Cómo han estado?- le beso la mejilla a Kurt y un pequeño abrazo a Blaine.

Bien- le sonrio Kurt  
Bien- le contesto igualmente Blaine- ¿y usted?-  
Muy bien- le sonrio Carol saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y Carol los llamo para ir a cenar.

Ambos chicos salieron de la pieza y se dirigieron a la sala.

Hola papa- saludo Kurt a Burt que estaba sentado viendo un partido-  
hola hijo- Kurt fue y le beso la mejilla a su padre.

Hola señor Hummel- lo saludo Blaine.  
hola chico- lo invito a sentarse a ver el partido. Blaine se sento al lado de el padre de su novio.

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madrastra. Ella se encontraba sirviendo los platos de comida.

¿Ya le contaste?- le pregunto sirviendo un huevo en el plato de Blaine.  
no- le respondió Kurt resignado- no se como-  
solo tienes que ser directo- le sonrio.  
no lo se- dijo triste el castaño- es distinto que una mujer tenga un hijo que un hombre-  
lo se, pero te ama, sin importar nada.  
Si, pero no se si lo aceptara-  
Lo hará- le sonrio- ahora vamos a comer – le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras llevaba su plato y el de Burt, Kurt llevaba el suyo y el de Blaine.

A comer- le dijo Carol sentándose en su silla.  
Blaine y Burt se pararon y se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

La cena transcurrió muy normal, hablaronde muchas cosas, NYADA, el club glee, el taller de Burt y el trabajo de Carol.

Se levantaron de la mesa y Burt y Blaine volvieron a ver el partido. Kurt y Carol recoguieron las cosas, lavaron y se fueron a sentar. Carol junto a Burt y Kurt se sento al lado de Blaine, cruzo las piernas y se apoyo en el pecho de Blaine, este inmediatamente lo abrazo por la cintura, poniendo sus manos en la parte baja del estomago de Kurt. El castaño se movio incomodo y se dio cuenta de donde estaba las manos de Blaine, las tomo y las saco de su estomago. Blaine lo miro extrañado y Kurt también lo miro, luego llevo su mirada a el televisor y intercambio una mirada con Carol que decía tranquilo-solo-dicelo. Blaine bajo la mirada y se puso triste. Burt y Carol se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y miraron a Blaine que estaba triste, no había nada que Blaine odiara más que Kurt no lo deje abrazarlo. Blaine se paro y fue al baño enseguida Kurt lo siguió, pero no lo alcanzo. Espero afuera del baño y lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo a su pieza, se sentaron en la cama y Kurt tomo un gran suspiro.

Tengo que decirte algo- tomo las manos de Blaine.  
¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- le pregunto Blaine con los ojos lloroso.  
¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- le respondió el castaño- tengo que decirte algo peor-  
¿Qué pasa?- se preocupo Blaine  
Cuando fui al medico el otro dia- comenzó Kurt y Blaine lo miraba asustado solo por la palabra medico- me dijo que yo- kurt intentaba relajarse- podía, ya sabes- rodo los ojos nerviosamente- puedo, quiero decir, tengo órganos femeninos y masculinos, ya sabes el otro dia en tu casa después de las regionales, ya sabes, no usamos protección y ya sabes.  
¿Quedaste embarazado?- pregunto muy asombrado y extrañado Blaine.  
Si- resigno Kurt- ¿Terminaras conmigo?- Kurt tenia nos ojos lloroso.  
¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Kurt, no terminaría contigo por nada- le apretó las manos- lo único que hare es esperar a que nazca esa criatura, que ojala no tenga mi cabello, no le deseo estos rulos ni a mi peor enemigo- a Kurt se lo escapo una risa- y criarla como nuestro bebe- le dio un beso casto en los labios.  
Gracias- le susurro el castaño- te amo  
Tambien yo angel- le susurro Blaine- quiero que vayamos y me dejes abrazarte- le dijo ahora con tono normal, Kurt sonrio-  
Vamos- le dijo sonriendo con amor.

Salieron de la pieza de Kurt y se volvieron a sentar en la misma posición, Carol y Burt no dejaban de observarlos, Blaine paso sus manos por la cintura del castaño y las puso en la parte baja de su estomago, acariciándolo con delicadeza, Kurt sonrio y poso sus manos sobre las del morocho; se quedaron asi hasta que dieron las 10.

Creo que me tengo que ir- le dijo Blaine haciendo un pucherito que le pareció adorable a el castaño.  
No- le respondió con un pucherito igualmente.

Ambos chicos se veían adorables, los dos con pucheritos porque no querían separarse.

Ya es muy tarde y mi mama se enojara sino llego luego- Blaine seguía con un pucherito.  
Esta bien- le respondió resignado- mañana cantaremos en el club glee- le comento- practica- le sonrio.  
Esta bien- le beso la mejilla- lo hare- saco sus manos del estomago de Kurt y se comenzó a poner de pie, Kurt también se paro junto a su novio, este tomo su chaqueta del sillón y se despidió de los padres de su novio, el castaño lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Adios- le dijo triste el castaño.  
Adios bebe- le respondió- te amo mi angel.  
Tambien yo- lo beso.  
Cuida a esta criaturita- le dijo poniendo sus manos en el estomago de Kurt y acariciándolo-  
Lo hare- lo beso nuevamente.  
Nos vemos- el morocho beso denuevo a su novio.  
Nos vemos- le correspondió.

Blaine salió de la casa Hummel-Hudson y se subió a su auto, comenzó a manejar a su casa. Kurt cerro la puerta cuando vio desaparecer el auto de su novio en una esquina.

**Espero que les haya gustado! 3 mas tarde el próximo capitulo 3 **


	2. Nombres para nuestro bebe

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee, ni las canciones utilizadas en este fic me perteneces... (no me pertenecen :c), son propiedad de Ryan y los demas escritores y las canciones son de Britney Spears...**

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! dije que iva a subir uno en unas horas pero resulta que me di cuenta que no lo habia ordenado, solo tenia las ideas esparcida en cuadernos y words... asi que me dedique a ordenarlo y que esta para ustedes! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios :33 sinceramente no pense que lo leerian :c mwrfwjnf 3 pero en fin... mm si quieren pueden hacerme preguntas sobre el futuro de esta historia :33... no tengo problema en que me pregunte algo que no entienden yy acepto todo tipo de criticas! de verdad gracias por sus comentario :))**

GoodLuckBlackCat: **espero haber ordenado un poco el asunto de los dialogos hice lo que mas puede :33 cualquier critica! comenta... con confiansa kjfwef :33 3 gracias por tu comentario 3 **

* * *

Al otro dia llegaron a la escuela se saludaron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. Dio la hora de salir y se encontraron en el casillero de Kurt para ir al club glee.

¡Bien!, ahora cantara Rachel- dijo Sr. Schuester aplaudiéndole a Joe, que acababa de terminar de cantar con Tina.

Rachel se paro en la sala de coro y comenzó a sonar la melodía de Girl in the mirror en piano.

There's a girl in my mirror ( _Hay una chica en el espejo)_

I wonder who she is _(Me pregunto quién es ella)_

sometimes I think I know her (_A veces siento que la conozco__ )_

sometimes I really wish I did (_A veces realmente desearía conocerla__)_

there's a story in her eyes (_Hay una historia en sus ojos__ )_

lullabies and goodbyes (_Arrullos y adiós__)_

when she's looking back at me (_Cuando ella me está mirando)_

I can tell her heart is broken, easily (_Puedo decir fácilmente que su corazón está roto__)_

'cause the girl in my mirror is cryin' tonight (_Porque la chica en mi espejo está llorando esta noche__)_

and there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright (_Y no hay nada que pueda decirle__  
__Para hacerla sentir bien__)_

oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you (_Oh, la chica en mi espejo__  
__está llorando por ti__ )_

and I wish there was something (_Y desearía que hubiera algo)_

something I could do (_Algo que yo pudiera hacer)_

if I could, I would tell her (_Si yo pudiera__  
__Le diría__ )_

not to be afraid (_Que no esté asustada__ )_

the pain that's she feeling (_El dolor que ella está sintiendo__)_

the sense of loneliness will fade (_El sentido de soledad se decolorará)_

so dry your tears and rest assured (_Así que seca tus lágrimas y descansa segura)_

love will find you like before (_De que el amor te encontrará como antes__)_

when she's looking back at me (_Cuando ella me está mirando)_

I know nothing really works that easily (_Yo sé que realmente nada funciona tan fácil__)__  
_

'cause the girl in my mirror is cryin' tonight (_Porque la chica en mi espejo está llorando esta noche__)_

and there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright (_Y no hay nada que pueda decirle__  
__Para hacerla sentir bien__)_

oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you (_Oh la chica en mi espejo__  
__está llorando por ti__ )_

and I wish there was something (_Y desearía que hubiera algo)_

something I could do (_Algo que yo pudiera hacer)_

I wish there was something (_Desearía que hubiera algo__)_

oh, I wish there was something I could do (_Oh desearía que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer__)_

I can't believe it's what I see (_n__o puedo creer es lo que veo)_

that the girl in the mirror (_Esa chica en el espejo)_

the girl in the mirror is me (_La chica en el espejo__  
__Soy yo__)_

I can't believe what I see, no, oh (_No puedo creer lo que veo__, no, oh)_

oh, the girl in my mirror _(oh, la chica en el espejo)_

the girl in my mirror, is me (_la chica en el espejo, Soy yo)_

oh, is me _(oh, Soy yo)_

Rachel termino de cantar y todos la observaban.

Ohh, ya terminaste con Frankenteen otra vez- le dijo santana pesadamente.  
No Santana- dijo cruzándose de brazos y echándose el cabello para atrás- no he terminado con Finn- le guiño un ojo a su novio- la cante porque, además de que es de Britney, tiene un significado muy especial para mi, veo una chica y después me doy cuenta de que en verdad soy yo, que no estoy bien como pienso que estoy, que no piensan lo que yo pienso de mi, que no soy lo que creo y solo hay una persona que puede decirte quien eres en realidad y esa persona es la que amas, solo ella puede decirte como los demás te ven en verdad- sonrio sabia Rachel.

Muy bien Rachel- la felicito Sr. Schuester- ahora sigue Brittany.

Brittany se lavanto de su asiento y levanto a Sam y Mike para que bailen con ella. Tomaron sus puestos y comenzó la melodía de Ooh la la. Britt comenzó a bailar y enseguida Sam la siguió, luego se les unió Mike y Britt comenzó a cantar.

You don't have to look like a movie star (_No tienes que lucir como una estrella de cine)_

Ooh I think you're good just the way you are (_Ooh, pienso que estás bien así como eres)_

Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me? (_Dime, si podrías ¿te pondrías de pie y saldrías corriendo conmigo?)_

You don't have to roll like a millionaire (_No tienes que parecer un millonario)_

Baby I would go with you anywhere (_Cariño, iría contigo a cualquier parte)_

We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see (_No necesitamos oro, de cualquier forma brillaremos, ya lo verás)_

You know can nobody get down like us (_¿Sabes? nadie lo hace como nosotros)_

We don't f-ck 'till we get enough (_No fallamos hasta haber dado suficiente)_

Come on, turn it up 'till the speakers pop (_Vamos, súbele hasta que el stereo explote)_

Break it down, show me what you've got (_Ponte a bailar, muéstrame lo que tienes)_

Brittany, Sam y Mike bailaban animadamente mientras se les unia Sugar y asi bailaban en pareja. Britt y Sam, Sugar y Mike, hacían la corografía coordinadamente.

Ooh my baby don't be shy (_Ooh mi mi bebé, no seas tímido)_

Canto Brittany separandose de su pareja, camino hacia adelante y comenzo a cantar la parte menos animada, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Blaine, a todos se les escapo una risa cuando le empezo a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

I see that spark flashing in your eye (_Puedo ver la luz que brilla en tu mirada)_

My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all (_Mi corazón late rápido porque lo quiero todo)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Así que nene ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

Brittany se levanto del regazo de Blaine y volvió al frente de la sala, comenzo hacer nuevamente una corografía, sola ya que Sam, Sugar y Mike volvieron a sus asientos.

Take my hand, we can go all night (_Toma mi mano, bailaremos toda la noche)_

And spin me round just the way I like (_Y hazme girar justo como me gusta)_

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop (_Se siente tan bien, no quiero parar)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Así que nene ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

You don't have to wear no designer clothes (_No tienes que usar ropa de diseñador)_

Comenzo a cantar Brittany tomando ambas manos de Sam y siguiendo la letra.

Just as long as we're dancing on the floor (_Siempre y cuando estemos bailando en el suelo)_

Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free (_Mis dedos en mi pelo, esta noche lo olvidaré todo, soy libre)_

Solto las manos de Sam y siguió cantando.

You know can nobody get down like us (_¿Sabes? nadie lo hace como nosotros)_

We don't f-ck 'till we get enough (_No paramos hasta haber dado suficiente)_

C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop (_Vamos, súbele hasta que el stereo explote)_

Break it down, show me what you've got (_Ponte a bailar, muéstrame lo que tienes)_

Ooh my my baby don't be shy (_Ooh mi mi bebé, no seas tímido)_

I see that spark flashing in your eye (_Puedo ver la luz que brilla en tu mirada)_

My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all (_Mi corazón late rápido porque lo quiero todo)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Así que nene ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

Take my hand, we can go all night (_Toma mi mano, bailaremos toda la noche)_

And spin me round just the way I like (_Y hazme girar justo como me gusta)_

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop (_Se siente tan bien, no quiero parar)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Así que nene ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

Ooh my my baby don't be shy (_Ooh mi mi bebé, no seas tímido) _

I see that spark flashing in your eye (_Puedo ver la luz que brilla en tu mirada). _

Saco a bailar a Santana y Rachel, ambas chicas cantaron los coros y bailaron al lado de la rubia.

Ooh my my baby don't be shy (_Ooh mi mi bebé, no seas tímido)_

I see that spark flashing in your eye (_Puedo ver la luz que brilla en tu mirada)_

My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all (_Mi corazón late rápido porque lo quiero todo)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Así que nene ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

Take my hand, we can go all night (_Toma mi mano, bailaremos toda la noche)_

And spin me round just the way I like (_Y hazme girar justo como me gusta)_

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop (_Se siente tan bien, no quiero parar)_

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la (_Asique cariño ven conmigo y sé mi ooh la la)_

Terminaron de cantar las 3 chicas y todos estallaron en aplausos, cada una se sento en su lugar y el Sr. Schuester se paro y camino hacia el centro de la sala.

Muy bien Brittany- la felicito aplaudiendo- ahora cada uno se puede ir a su siguiente clase y no vemos mañana para seguir con las canciónes, mañana cantara Santana, Quinn, Finn y Puck, nos vemos chicos- se despidió y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Ya era viernes habían pasado 4 dias desde que Blaine supo lo del bebe, el morocho había estado pensando en nombres, si era hombre le gustaba Ian, Nash o Ryan, también estuvo pensando en mujer; Katy, como su idola Katy Perry; o Elizabeth como Kurt, también en Jessica, por alguna razón amaba ese nombre.

Kurt entro a la sala de coro y diviso a su novio que estaba sentado en el mismo asiento de siempre, se sento y comenzaron a hablar de cómo cantarían el dueto, arreglando los detalles ya que hoy tenían que cantarlo, todos habían cantado sus canción; Quinn canto Piece of me, Santana canto Criminal, Mercedes y Artie Lucky, Finn y Puck cantaron Early mornin, Sam canto three y asi todos cantaron en duetos y trios.

Bien chicos- entro el Sr. Schuester al salón- hoy es el dia del numero grupal, pero antes Kurt y Blaine cantaran un dueto- hizo una seña para que la pareja se acercara, ellos se pararon y se pusieron en sus posiciones; Kurt en el centro del salón y Blaine a un costado atrás apoyado en el piano observando a su novio; comenzó la melodía de Born yo make yo happy y Kurt comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción.

I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through  
(oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand

Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
with a love that felt so strong.

If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

Blaine se le unio haciendo las voces principales y el coro lo hacia el resto del Club Glee.

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Este vez fue el turno de Blaine, mientras Kurt hacia les voces de fondo.

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
is not the way my life should be

I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

Blaine le sonrio a Kurt y este le respondio tambien con una sonrisa. El morocho lo abrazo por la cintura y el castaño también lo abrazo pero por los hombros mientras cantaban las voces principales juntos y el Glee Club hacia el coro.

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Se separaron del semi abrazo y se pusieron frente a frente, mirandose a los ojos pero con una distancia bastante larga. Y comenzaron a cantar cada uno un verso, completando cada cosa que cantarían. El primer verso lo canto Blaine

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world

Luego canto Kurt

I'd wait forever, to be your girl

Nuevamente canto Blaine

Just call call out my name,

Y Kurt.

and I will be there

Ahora cantaron ambos juntos.

Just to show you how much I care

Luego vino el coro y los cantaron igual que los anteriores, animadamente mientras hacian una pequeña corografía improvisada, llena de coqueteos, roces cariñosos y una que otra sonrisa provocativa de parte de Blaine.

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Terminaron la cancion muy juntos, tomados de las manos mientras todo el coro estallaban en aplausos y algunos silbidos de Puck y Sam.

Ambos chicos se sentaron y todo el club glee comenzó a arreglar las cosas para el numero grupal, que era después de clases

Blaine le susurro al oído a Kurt- estuviste exelente- Kurt se estremeció al sentir el aire de su novio chocarle en el oído parte del cuello.

-gracias-le sonrio

-estuve pensando en nombres para nuestra criatura- le volvió a susurrar-

Kurt se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, estuvo asi por un par de minutos.

-¿Kurt?- le pregunto asustado Blaine al ver que su novio no le respondia- Kurt, ¿estas bien?- se preocupo aun mas Blaine-

Kurt se pudo de pie y se fue en dirección al baño, todas las miradas del club se fijaron en el y luego en Blaine. El morocho se puso de pie y lo siguió. Finn se levanto del piso, donde estaba hablando con Rachel, Quinn y Santana sobre las canciones de las nacionales, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, en eso el brazo de Rachel lo detuvo.

-dejalos solos- le insistió la morocha-

-pero…- roclamo Finn-

-es de ellos, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizo, caminado en donde estaban sentados anteriormente.

¡Kurt!- le grito Blaine corriendo tras el- ¡Kurt!, ¡Para!, ¡Kurt, detente!-

Kurt doblo y entro al baño, se sento en el piso y vio a su novio entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el castaño ni se inmuto en hablar- vamos Kurt, ¡Que pasa?, ¿El bebe esta bien?- le pregunto Blaine con un aire de preocupación.

-si, el bebe esta bien- lo tranquilizo bastante molesto Kurt-

-entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?, vamos no me preocupes- le insistió Blaine al ver que su novio no le hablaba.

-nada es solo que…- sintió el brazo de Blaine recorrerle los hombros posesiva y protectoramente.

-¿Qué ocurre bebe?- le casi susurro al oído-

-nada- le dijo cortante, se paro y se arreglo su camisa y chaleco que llevaba puesto-

-Kurt se que pasa algo- le insistió.

-si me pasa algo- le dijo fríamente- pero, nose, a lo mejor quieres pensar en nombres para esta "criatura"- le dijo asiendo énfasis y comillas con los dedos en la palabra-

-¿pero?...- se levanto Blaine-

-nada Blaine- lo corto Kurt- no me gusta que pienses esas cosas, sabes que no aguanto este embarazo y lo único que haces es recordármelo cada vez que puedes- le gruño Kurt casi gritando y con la voz mas aguda de lo normal-

-Kurt, los siento yo no…- se comenzó a lamentar el morocho.

-No Blaine- le negó- no lo sientas- le dijo cada vez mas enojado.

-Kurt- se puso serio Blaine- siento si esque a ti te molesta, pero ese bebe también será mio y yo lo único que quiero es recordarlo siempre, tendre un hijo y formare una familia con la persona que amo-

-Si- Kurt estaba apunto de estallar- pero tu no eres el que tiene que andar con esta inmensa pansa- le dijo acariciando a lo que seria su hijo.

-Perdon Kurt, ¿esta bien?- le dijo Blaine muy furioso, pero también al borde de las lagrimas- pero si esque yo hubiera sabido que tu podía quedar embarazado, me hubiera preocupado de que usemos protección, como las veces anteriores, y no todo es culpa mia, tu no detuviste nada- dijo muy enojado el morocho.

-yo tampoco sabia que podía tener bebes- le respondió enojado Kurt-

-entonces no te enojes conmigo- le incistio Blaine.

-no estoy enojado- el gruño-

-¿a no?- le dijo levantanse- tienes el seño fruncido, tus hermosos ojos pasaron de ese color esmeralda que tanto me gusta a uno gris claro- le dijo haciendo señas- tienes tus manos en la cadera- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de kurt y sacándola inmediatamente- y tienes tus pies separados, cuando normalmente los mantienes cruzados o muy juntitos- le señalo mirando las piernas de su novio.

-bueno y ¿si estoy enojado, es malo?- le dijo algo avergonzado de que su novio lo conozca tan bien, pero enojado y muy molesto a la vez- tengo derecho a estar enojado, soy un chico de 17 años embarazado- le gruño-

-esta bien- dijo saliendo del baño y tomando la mano del castaño, este inmediatamente la solto- estoy enojado, de acuerdo- le gruño dándose vuelta para mirarlo –

-hormonas- susurro Blaine para si mismo-

- no te burles- le gruño muy enojado kurt- estoy bien con escuchar las burlas de todas las personas que me han visto- le casi grito saliendo del baño, Blaine se quedo parado, muy enojado, pero a la vez trite, había echo que a su angel no le guste su cuerpo

* * *

**cancion que canto Rachel:**

** www . youtube watch?v=U _ 1Ne7XHBas**

**Cancion que canta Brittany:**

** www . youtube watch?v= NVc SNnq RD0c**

**cancion que canto Klaine 3 **

** www . youtube watch?v =Y y5 cKX 4jB kQ**

**le sacan los espacios :3 **

**espero que les aya gustado y el proximo capitlo se vienen el reencuetro Klaine :33 muy romanticokrwfjsn y perdon por hacer pelea al tiro kmrwfe :33 3 espero sus comentarios! **


	3. El amor incondicional

**Hola! perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, mas por ser un fic recién empezado y todo... **

**Ahora se me hará un poquito mas difícil escribir, puesto lo hacia en clases, pero un par de profesores me vieron y me quitaron las hojas donde estaba escribiendo y después llamaron a mi mama y ya no me deja escribir porque según ella por eso tengo malas notas :c pero escribo en la noche! así que no se preocupen no dejaría por nada el fic!**

**no los seguiré aburriendo con mis problemas... jnwfejnf espero que les guste!**

**disfruten de su lecturaa! **

* * *

Era lunes otra vez, habían pasado 2 días de que Kurt y Blaine habían peleado, no se hablaron en todo el fin de semana, pero era el momento.

Estaban en clase de matemáticas, la última clase del día. Kurt no entendía nada, como siempre, por eso se sentaba con Blaine, además de porque era su novio, pero ahora Blaine estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero Kurt estaba sentado con Brittany, el compañero de Brittany, Sam estaba sentado con Blaine, Brittany, como era obvio, tampoco entendía nada.

El profesor escribió algunos ejercicios en la pizarra- okey…- dijo pensando el profesor- quiero…- dijo terminando de escribir el ultimo ejercicio en el pizarrón- quiero que resuelvan estos ejercicios, ya queda poco para salir, los copian, hacen lo que alcancen y salen al toque de timbre- se sento y comenzó a pasar la lista.

Kurt miro la pizarra y no entendió nada, pero igualmente copio los ejercicios-

-Artie Abrams- escucho decir al profesor-

-Presente- le contesto levantando la mano, el profesor marco el libro y comenzó a decir nombres nuevamente.

-Blaine Anderson- escucho al profesor, miro a Blaine, que estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios y también a Sam quien le dio un pequeño codazo para que ponga atención a la lista, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kurt.

-Presente- Kurt se quedo mirando a Blaine directo desde el puesto de atrás, donde estaba con Brittany, hace 2 días que no escuchaba la voz de su novio y si que la extrañaba.

Vio a Sam levantar la mano- Kurt Hummel- escucho que dijo el profesor al rato después.

-Presente- le respondió despistado.

El profesor siguió tomando la lista.

Toco el timbre, todos comenzaron arreglar sus cosas para irse a sus casas.

-chicos recuerden subir las sillas en las mesas- les casi grito el profesor saliendo de la sala, comenzaron a subir las sillas, Kurt, que hasta el momento estaba guardando los libros en su bolso.

-adiós unicornio- Brittany le beso la mejilla- iré con Sam a Beastix- vio a Sam despedirse de Blaine y caminar hacia ellos.

-adiós Kurt- Sam le dio un pequeño abrazo-

Ambos rubios se fueron del salón caminando de la mano, Kurt, que hasta el momento estaba sentado, se levanto, se coloco su bolso en el hombro, dejo sus carpetas y libros encima de la silla de Brittany que estaba sobre la mesa, subió su silla, pero sus libros cayeron, se agacho a tomarlos y de repente un fuerte dolor inundo su útero, se abrazo por encima de su pequeña panza e inmediatamente sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por atrás, apoyándolo en el pecho ajeno y las manos de el sobre las suyas, se quedo apoyado en el pecho de… reconocía ese aroma… era Blaine… se quedo hay hasta que su dolor desapareció completamente y se levando ayudado por Blaine que ahora lo sujetaba por las caderas. Kurt se arreglo la camisa negra que llevaba mientras observaba como Blaine recogía los libros y carpetas, subía la silla, que en el acto de Kurt, tratando de no caer, se cayó de encima de la mesa mientras sostenía sus libros y carpetas con la otra mano.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Blaine acercándose después de dejar las cosas de él y de Kurt sobre una mesa.

-si- le susurro Kurt, tímido al sentir esa cercanía que tanto extrañaba.

-Kurt…- Blaine le tomo las manos.

-Blaine, no- le rojo Kurt.

-Kurt, por favor- soltó sus manos y poso sus manos en la cadera del castaño, acercándose aun mas a él.

-los siento- le susurro Kurt abrazándolo y rompiendo en llanto.

Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura, acariciando la espalda baja de Kurt de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano mientras la otra se posaba en las caderas del castaño.

-Kurt… tranquilo- lo trataba de consolar Blaine, sin saber porque su novio lloraba, el castaño seguía sollozando.

Después de unos minutos hablo.

-Lo siento Blaine- lo miro a los ojos aun rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine.

-Kurt, no lo sientas- le dijo mientras le sacaba unas cuantas lagrimas que volvían a mojar el rostro de su novio.

-Perdón, por lo que te dije… yo no quería… no es verdad… perdón…Blaine… por favor no termines conmigo… solo… estoy muy asustado… y…- volvió a romper en llanto sin dejar que el morocho diga una palabra, poniendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Blaine, mientras este lo abrazaba acariciándolo nuevamente en su espalda baja.

A los minutos después Kurt dejo de sollozar y se separo del abrazo, rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y mientras este lo sostenía por las caderas.

-Kurt, tranquilo… no voy a terminar contigo, ni lo he pensado- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- entiendo que estés asustado, está bien-

-Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar el castaño- no es cierto lo que te dije-

-Lose, por eso espere a que tú te acercaras a mí, nunca me enojaría contigo, menos ahora- le acaricio levemente la cadera con su pulgar- ¿está bien?-

-bien- le sonrió falsamente-

-Kurt, te conozco-

El castaño no le dijo nada

-¿Qué te pasa?- le rojo Blaine

-nada- le susurro bajando la vista-

-Por favor bebe… se que te ocurre algo- lo abrazo aun mas fuerte-

Kurt subió la vista.

-es que… estoy asustado Blaine- le susurro-

-lo sé…-le respondió compresivamente- yo también lo estoy-

-pero no solo por mi… sino por este bebe- dijo bajando la vista a su estomago-

-angel- le miro la pansa a su novio- siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, a ti y a nuestro hijo- le sonrió, Kurt se sintió algo extraño porque Blaine dijera esas palabras… hijo… SU hijo…

-gracias- beso su novio, Blaine le respondió inmediatamente el beso delineando el labio inferior de Kurt con la lengua, este separo inmediatamente sus labios dejando que sus leguas bailen al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

-Blaine…- logro susurrar apenas separando sus labios de los del morocho.

-¿Mmmm?- Blaine apenas susurro tratando de besar a Kurt nuevamente, pero Kurt se aleja para hablar, logrando solo un beso casto en la comisura de los labios del castaño-

-Blaine… Carol… consiguió una cita con un ginecólogo-le Kurt dijo con sus frentes aun juntas- es hoy…-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Blaine ahora con sus frentes separadas, pero aun con los brazos de Kurt rodeándole el cuello y los suyos la cintura-

-Porfavor- le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado-

Blaine solo lo abrazo en respuesta; Kurt por su lado lo rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros apoyando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello del morocho.

-Te amo- le susurro de la nada Blaine en medio del abrazo-

Kurt sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto le respondió con un pequeño suspiro enamorado- también yo-

Kurt separo su rostro del cuello del Blaine y lo miro directo a los ojos color miel que estaban al frente del; el morocho también lo miro a los ojos y estuvieron así por unos segundos, dando y recibiendo amor, solo por la gran conexión que tienen, nada de palabras.

Tocaron la puerta ya abierta- Mmmm… perdón por interrumpir- se asomo un chico por la puerta- pero este salón es para el club de matemáticas- les dijo el chico, estatura promedio, lentes, camisa a cuadro, mientras sostenía con una mano un cuaderno, lápiz y una calculadora en la otra.

-si… eh…- balbuceo Kurt, soltando a su novio y dejando que recogiera sus mochilas-

-ya nos íbamos- les comento Blaine colgando su bolso en su hombro y luego el de Kurt-

-Mmmm… si- le siguió el juego a Blaine, mientras tomaba sus carpetas del brazo del morocho y le tomaba la mano, arrastrándolo hasta la salida, pasando por las miradas de los 5 chicos que estaban esperando entrar al salón.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt estaban en la sala de espera del ginecólogo que Carol había conseguido, ese doctor había atendido los casos de hombres embarazados anteriores, según el eran cada vez mas comunes.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados de la mano, con las miradas des aprobadoras de unas cuantas mujeres embarazadas y sus maridos.

-Señorita Kurt Hummel- lo llamo una enfermera-

El castaño y Blaine se miraron y luego se pusieron de pie, sin soltarse de la mano, dándole una mirada asesina a la enfermera que llamo señorita a Kurt.

Entraron a la sala, donde había una camilla y el doctor sentado en una silla leyendo unas hojas-

-Permiso- le dijo Kurt llamando la atención del hombre.

-Tomen asiento- los invito al levantar la vista de la hoja de papel en sus manos-

Kurt se sentó en la camilla y Blaine en la silla de al lado, sin soltarle la mano a Kurt en ningún momento.

-Entonces...- le dijo dejando sus hojas en un pequeño mueble- necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas ¿Si?-Kurt le asintió- pero por su puesto, con ayuda de tu novio- le guiño un ojo, al parecer solo quería hacer sentir cómodo a ambos adolescentes-

-Tu nombre completo- le pidió el doctor tomando una nueva ficha y un lápiz-

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- le respondió

-Bien- lo anoto en la hoja- Edad-

-17- le respondió sin querer una mirada des aprobatoria, pero el medico ni se inmuto-

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tienes de embarazo?- le siguió preguntando el doctor-

-mmmm- hizo gesto de pensar- 3 meses- le dijo dudoso-

-okey, ¿Cuantos test de embarazo te has echo?-

-5- le sonrió nervioso-

-Bien, ¿todos positivos?-

- uno negativo- le respondió rápidamente, mientras Blaine cambiaba miradas entre el y el medico sin soltarle la mano-

-okey, ¿Cuando fue que tuviste las relaciones que te dejaron embarazado?-

-mmmm... hace 4 meses- le respondió un poco incomodo de hablar de su intimidad con alguien desconocido-

-bien, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales desde que quedaste embarazado?

- si- le respondió un poco avergonzado-

-¿Con proteccion o sin?- le pregunto mientras seguía escribiendo cosas en la hoja, si quitar la vista de ella-

-Kurt miro a Blaine- con- le respondió con la vista en un sonrojado Blaine-

-excelente, no queremos gemelos- le bromeo el medico- ¿Sabes quien es el otro padre?-

-si- apretó la mano de Blaine-

-¿Nombre?-

-Blaine Anderson-

- ¿Es el?- le preguntó fijando su vista en el morocho, Kurt le asintió- bien, dime Blaine... ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona que no sea Kurt?-

-No- le negó rotundamente, y a Kurt se le formo una pequeña sonrisa-

-Muy bien Kurt, es fiel- le bromeo el medico nuevamente- ¿Edad?-

-17- le respondió un poco inseguro, sin saber porque-

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad sexual?- le pregunto

-nop- le respondió

- ¿ y tu Kurt?- el castaño también le negó.

Les hicieron un par de preguntas mas... es decir un par de muchas, le hicieron un pequeño examen a Kurt, afirmando que realmente estaba embarazado.

-Bien, ya terminamos por hoy- le sonrió el doctor- quiero que vengas en 2 meses mas para saber como va tu embarazo- Kurt le asintió- en la próxima sesión sabremos el sexo- Blaine le asintió con ganas- y... en 2 sesiones mas sabremos si es que trae alguna incapacidad física o mental- Kurt le asintió, deseando que sus bebe sea sano.

-Nos vemos chicos-

-Adiós doctor- se despidieron saliendo de la sala de la mano, todavía con todas las miradas sobre ellos.

Salieron de hospital y se subieron al auto de Blaine, con dirección a la casa Hummel-Hudson para darle las buenas noticias a Carol y Burt; habían tomado una decisión, mañana le contarían al Glee Club, y solo esperaban que sus

amigos reaccionaran bien y lo aceptaran.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado!**

**perdon si esque no tengo mucha imaginacion... pero no estoy de los mejores animos :c hace 2 semanas atropellaron a mi mejor amigo... y hace 5 dias murio... **

**Escribo para poder alejarme de la realidad y eso es lo que disfruto**

**Perdon por molestarlos con mis problemas personales... los quiero 3**


	4. Todos saben!

**Chicoss! perdónenme de verdad!... lo siento tantoo :c... estuve muchoooo tiempo sin subir nada! :c ... perdon esque pasaron muchas cosas :c entre ellas esta que se echo a perder mi computador... se demoraron mas de un mes en repararlo y hoy me lo entregaron y enseguida pense en ustedee... **

**la verdad esque no e puesto nada sobre cory... la verdad fue muy importante para mi... el; aunque no lo conociera; siempre me alegraba y en los momentos mas dificiles estaba hay... pero en el ultimo no estuvo... en el momento que perdi a mi mejor amigo el no estuvo hay... y fue lo mas dificil de mi vida superar la muerte de las dos unicas personas que estuvieron hay cuando sali del armanrio...**

**Asique este capitulo se los querio dedicar a mis dos angeles... Cory y Lois 3 **

**que disfruten de la lectura 3**

* * *

Había pasado toda la tarde de día lunes y Blaine y Kurt habían decidido decirles a sus amigos la gran noticia, lo harían ahora, en el club glee.

Kurt estaba guardando sus libros y sacando los de francés para poder hacer la tarea.

-Hola amor- lo asusto Blaine por atrás tomándolo de las caderas-

Kurt soltó un suspiro de sorpresa- hola dulzura- se giro para verlo-

-¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto Blaine mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de al lado-

-Kurt rodo los ojos de forma divertida- fue solo una clase- comenzó a cerrar su morral-

-mmm… ¿vamos?- le pregunto haciendo una seña-

Los dos se encaminaron a la sala de coro, tomados de la mano.

Kurt solo asintió- ¿estás seguro?- le pregunto de la nada Kurt.

-Kurt, es tu decisión, ya hablamos de esto- le dijo Blaine tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

Dio un largo suspiro- lose, pero…- comenzó a ponerse nervioso- es raro- le solto la mano a su novio- que tu y yo- movio sus manos haciendo señas nerviosas- eso y ¡PUM!- hizo una seña como de explocion- un bebe…- bajo sus manos soltando un suspiro de rendimiento.

-Tranquilo- le tomo la mano- Son nuestros amigos lo entenderán y aceptaran – el castaño lo miro con una ceja alzada, un poco inseguro pero no enojado, el morocho le tomo la mano y se acerco a su oído- te lo prometo- le susurro y le beso la mejilla con suavidad; apuro el paso a la sala de coro-

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales. Entro el Sr. Schuester.

Hola Finn- lo saludo palmeándole mientras este estaba hablando con Rachel, la cual estaba sentada en el piano- siéntense- todos se sentaron- el tema de esta semana es…-

- ¡Sr. Schue!- lo interrumpió Kurt llamando la atención de toda la sala de coro-¿puedo cantar la ultima canción de Britney? Se que ya termino la semana de Britney pero…- le fue callando avergonzado ante las miradas de todo el coro.

-Seguro Kurt- accedió el Sr. Schue- pero rápido tenemos que hacer los preparativos para San Valentin- Kurt asintió y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su novio este le asintió relajándolo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó la melodía de "Someday"

_Nothing seems to be the way (Nada parece ser)_

_That it used to (__Como era antes__)_

_Everything seems shallow (__Todo me parece vacío)_

_God give me truth (__Dios, dime la verdad)_

_In me… (En mi…)_

_And tell me somebody is watching (__Y dime que alguien está)_

_Over me (Cuidandome)_

_And that is all I'm praying is that ( Y__ eso es todo por lo que rezo)_

Rachel miro a Blaine preocupada, sin entender y luego miro a Kurt quien seguía con la letra de la canción como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

_Someday I will understand (__Algún día entenderé)_

_In God's whole plan (__En el plan maestro de dios)_

_And what he's done to me (__Y todo lo que me ha hecho)_

_Oh but maybe (__Oh pero quizá)_

_Someday I will breathe (__Algún día respiraré)_

_And I'll finally see (__Y finalmente veré__)_

_I'll see it all in my baby (__Lo veré todo en mi bebé__) _

Santana abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Quinn que estaba a su lado con la boca abierta, intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron su atención al castaño, mientras la morocha le apretaba la mano en señal de desesperación por no entender nada, la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con la morocha acariciándola con su pulgar.

_Don't you run too fast my dear (__No corras muy rápido cariño__)_

_Why don't you stop? (__¿Por qué no te detienes?)_

_Just stop and listen to your tears (__Para y escucha tus lágrimas)_

_They're all you've got (__Son todo lo que tienes)_

_It's in you (__Está en ti__)_

_You see somebody is watching (__Verás que alguien te observa)_

_Over you (__Y cuida de ti)_

_And that is all I'm praying is that(__Y eso es todo por lo que rezo)_

Artie miro a Blaine muy desconcertado pero se encontró con el morocho con los ojos llorosos a punto de romper en lagrimas, pero sabia si era de emoción, tristeza, nerviosismo o alegria.

_Someday you will understand (__Algún día entenderás__)_

_In God's whole plan (__En el plan maestro de dios__)_

_And what he does to you (__Y todo lo que te ha hecho)_

_Oh but maybe (__Oh pero quizá__)_

_Someday you will breathe (__Algún día respirarás)_

_And you'll finally see (__Y finalmente versa)_

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

Sam ,que abrazaba de forma protectora a Brittany, estaba mas que desconcertado.

_No moment (__No habrá un momento)_

_Will be more true (__Más sincere__)_

_Than the moment (__Que el momento__)_

_I look at you (En el que te veo)_

_It's in you (__Es en ti__)_

_You see somebody is watching (__Que veo que alguien__)_

_Over you (__Te cuida)_

_And that is all I'm praying is that (__Y eso es todo por lo que rezo)_

Blaine miro a Kurt tratandole de traspasar fuerzas a su novio.

_Someday you will understand (__Algún día entenderás__)_

_In God's whole plan (__En el plan maestro de dios)_

_And what he does to you (__Y todo lo que te ha hecho__)_

_Oh but maybe (__Oh pero quizá__)_

_Someday you will breathe (__Algún día respirarás__)_

_And you'll finally see (__Y finalmente versa)_

Kurt sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, respiro profundo antes de cantar las ultimas estrofas bajo la Mirada atónita de todo el club glee.

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

_You'll see it all in your baby (__Lo verás todo en tu bebé)_

-Okey- dijo Santana confundida-

-Kurt ¿Porque…?- pregunto Rachel quedándose sin palabras-

Kurt le mando una mirada de ayuda a Blaine, este inmediatamente se puso de pie y le tomo la mano.

-Bien- se puso nervioso Kurt- yo y Blaine- cada vez los chicos estaban más confundidos- vamos… bueno… voy a tener un bebe…- se cayó enseguida esperando los comentarios de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto muy impresionada Tina

-Si- confirmo Blaine- Kurt, hace unos meses supo que el tenia la capacidad de tener un hijo biológico, porque tiene un cuerpo de hombre por fuera y de mujer por dentro- comenzó a explicarle Blaine a sus amigos- y bueno todos sabemos como se crean los bebes- le guiño un ojo a Kurt; el cual se sonrojo; solo intentando aligerar el ambiente en la sala.

-Oh- fue lo único que logro articular Artie-

- Ósea que tu y Blaine- Puck hizo un gestos con las manos, poniendo cara de asco-

-Bastaaaa!- le grito Finn mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos , las cuales estuvieron toda la canción abrazando a Rachel- no quiero saber la vida privada de mi hermanito- dijo poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Kurt hacia una esquina de la sala.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando Kurt?!- le grito Finn, Kurt no sabia que decir, pero tenia que mantenerlo calmado y agradeció que todo el club glee no se diera cuenta que su hermanastro grito gracias a todos lo comentarios y preguntas con las que atacaban a Blaine.

-Tranquilo- le susurro Kurt- no te alteres…- dijo suavemente, pero inmediatamente fue cortado por Finn.

¿Qué no me altere?- le dijo bajo- ¡¿QUE NO ME ALTERE?!- le volvió a gritar- ¡¿LLEGAS UN DÍA, ME DICES QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADO TENIENDO 17 AÑOS Y ME DICES QUE NO ME ALTERE?!-

-ME VUELVES A GRITAR Y ESTA CONVERSACION LLEGA HASTA ACA- le respondió amenazante Kurt, que al parecer se había molestado bastante con la actitud de sus hermanastro.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo Finn- yo solo quería protegerte, yo quiero protegerte- le aclaro Finn- pero… tu…-

-Lo se es una decepción-

-No… solo… pensé… que luego de saberlo… te cuidarías…- le susuro agachando la cabeza-

-Yo no lo sabia… me entere cuando ya estaba embarazado…- le susurro igualmente con la cabeza gacha-

-¿Burt lo sabe?- le pregunto mirándolo-

-Si… -le respondió levantando la cabeza con los ojos llorosos-

Finn asintió- Veo que Blaine lo tomo bastante bien…-

-Si…- le susurro en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Yo… lo siento tanto, Finn- un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos-

-No te disculpes Kurt- lo tiro en un abrazo lleno de apoyo- Solo quiero protegerte y tienes que ser fuerte… sabes el difícil camino que se les viene; a ti y a Blaine;- le aclaro-

-Si… lo se- se le escapo otra lagrima- es por eso… yo no quería arruinar el sueño de Blaine…- mas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

-No lo arruinase, te lo aseguro- le sonrio Finn.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunto algo esperanzado Kurt.

-Porque el sueño de Blaine es pasar toda su vida contigo- le sonrio, pero kurt lo miro con una ceja alzada- Lo se, he hablado mucho con el- se le escapo una pequeña risa a ambos hermanos.

-¿enserio crees eso?- le pregunto Kurt.

-Si Kurt- le sonrio Finn- ahora vamos a ayudar a tu novio- dijo miraban a Blaine que estaba enojado e histérico con todas las preguntas que le hacían-

Caminaron hacia el centro de la sala nuevamente. Al llegar le explicaron bien a todo el club glee; especialmente a Brittany, que al final termino con Sam prometiéndole que le explicaría luego. Les dieron muchas felicidades y mucho apoyo. Luego de que todo el club se fue dejaron a Kurt y Blaine solos en la sala.

-Salio mejor de lo que esperaba- le sonrió Kurt a su novio, que se estaba preparando para irse a casa, al igual que el-

-Te lo dije angel- le contesto acercándose a el- te amo tanto bebe- le dijo profundamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla de porcelana con una palma de su mano, mientras Kurt ponía la suya sobre su mano.

-Tambien te amo dulzura- le respondió.- Promete…- dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de los ojos color esmeralda- promete… por favor… que nunca me dejaras-

-Lo prometo Angel- se acerco lo suficiente como para rosar sus narices- lo prometo…- susurro antes de sellar la promesa con un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

* * *

**_Okey 3 espero que les haya gustado 3 ... _**

**_esperaba subir otro capitulo mas... ya que tengo todo escrito en papel... pero el sueño me esta ganando y mañana tengo clases... asique... para que me perdonen..._**

**_HOY, MAÑANA Y PASADO MAÑANA TENDREMOS NUEV_OS CAPITULOS!**

**Pueden hacer cualquier pregunta! 3... pero con su propio riego jwnsfand 3 ... nos vemos mañana! 3**

_**R.I.P Cory and Lois 3 **_


	5. Karofsky

**Holaa de nuevoo! bueno les dejo un nuevo capitlo en un par de horas el siguiente... se que es mas corto que los otros... pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir :cc pero buenooo!... que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Kurt ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo y cada vez le costaba mas ocultarlo, claro que no tenia que ocultarlo de su familia y amigos pero si de los matones de la escuela.

Y hay estaba otra vez caminando por los pasillos de McKinley, tratando de esquivar a David Karofsky y buscando a su novio para poder irse a la casa de este ya que habían quedado de practicar el numero grupal de la semana de "Katy o Gaga".

Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos, había sido lanzado por Karofsky contra un casillero, escucho una voz muy conocida gritándo. Era Blaine, que había visto como Karofsky lo había golpeado.

-¡Karofsky!- grito Blaine

-¡Hey! ¡¿que pasa contigo?- le grito Karofsky a Blaine que al parecer estaba mas que enfadado.

-¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡ACABAS DE EMPUJAR A MI NOVIO CONTRA EL CASILLERO!- le grito rojo por la furia que tenia-

-Tengo mis razones enano- le dijo restándole importancia y volteanse hacia Kurt para comenzar a caminar en su dirección.

-¿A si?- le dijo un pequeño golpe en el hombro, haciendo que Karofsky se volteara para verlo- ¿Cuáles razones?!-le dijo Blaine acercándose a el.

-¡Es un MARICA!- le grito Karofsky llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que acababan de salir de la clase de español- ¡Igual que TU!-

-¡Pero!, ¡¿QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!- le grito empujándolo hacia lo casilleros-

Enseguida Karofsky le devolvió el golpe tirándolo contra el piso, el morocho se puso inmediatamente de pie y volvió a empujarlo contra los casilleros, Karofsky le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que Blaine sangrara. En ese mismo instante, Kurt se puso de pie para ayudar a su novio, pero Finn lo detuvo y vio como Finn se internaba en la pelea tratando de separarlos.

Vio como Azimio corria a ayudar a Karofsky y Finn sostenía a Blaine, que estaba completamente descontrolado por la furio, para que no le vuelva a pegar a Karofsky.

-¡Vamos amigo!- le grito Azimio tomandolo del brazo y llevándoselo al fondo del pasillo.

Finn solto a Blaine que estaba completamente enojado y con el rostro con sangre.

-¡Blaine!- Kurt se acerco a su novio tomandole la cara con ambas mamos- Amor, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto mas que preocupado, Blaine solo asintió- Ven- le tomo la mano- Vamos a mi casa- Se dirigieron a la salida.

Kurt busco el auto de Blaine con la mirada, se dirigieron a el aun de la mano.

-Dame las llaves- le dijo Kurt a Blaine al llegar a su auto-

-mierda, están en mi casillero- le dijo Blaine tomándose la cabeza y apoyándose en el auto.

-¿Blaine estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose a el, al ver la expresión de asco que tenia su novio.

-solo estoy mareado- dijo cerrando los ojos- es por el golpe- le susurro.

-Voy por las llaves, esperame aquí.- Blaine asintió, demasiado mareado para decirle algo mas.

Kurt corrió hacia la entrada de McKinley, llego a la puerta, la abrió y diviso el casillero de su novio, camino hacia el, pero un cuerpo se lo impidió, miro hacia arriba- Karofsky- susurro.

-¡Mira!- le grito a Azimio- el marica quiero una paliza- grito con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo vengo a buscar las llaves del auto- le dijo Kurt firmemente.

-No te la llevaras gratis- le dijo Karofsky antes de empujarlo contra el casillero y darle una patada muy fuerte en la espalda, al momento que Kurt agradeció que lo haya sido en su estomago.

Blaine todavía estaba mareado, no sabía si era por el mareo o no, pero sentía que Kurt se demoraba demasiado, camino hacia la entrada de McKinley, y escucho un gemido, el cual supo inmediatamente que era de su novio.

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y vio a su novio tirado en el piso, mientras se abrazaba el estomago, dándole la espalda a Karofsky, con la vista en los casilleros, mientras Karofsky le daba una serie de patadas en su espalda.

Inmediatamente tomo a Karofsky por lo hombros tirándolo hacia atrás, de tal manera que cayó al piso.

-¡Kurt!- le grito, haciendo que este se volteara para verlo- vamos- le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Salieron de McKinley, después de ver como Karofsky se ponía de pie y corría hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela.

Llegaron al auto de Blaine y ambos se dieron cuenta que ninguna tenía las llaves. Se miraron con nerviosismo, pensando que hacer cuando…

-hola- una suave voz les interrumpió sus pensamientos- mmm… soy Tania- le sonrió- pero me dicen Tany, vi lo que paso allí dentro- dijo- había un casillero abierto y supuse que era tuyo, digo por sus fotos en el –le explico, ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos- toma, creo que las necesitan- les dijo extendiéndole las llaves del auto en su pálida y esbelta mano-

-gr,gracias- tartamudeo Kurt.

-Si- le sonrió Blaine, y esta le sonrió de vuelta, sintió como Kurt le soltaba la mano y se subía al auto- creo… me tengo que ir, pero gracias-le sonrió nuevamente- Nos vemos Tany- Le dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

Kurt puso en marcha el auto con dirección a su casa, el camino transcurrió en un extraño silencio… como si cuando llegaran le esperara una gran conversación o algo muy importante.

Ambos estaban en acuerdo de que este no ha sido una camino fácil, pero ellos no sabían que esto recién estaba empezando…

* * *

**Les prometo que Tany sera muyy impotante en la historia... en el siguiente capitlo respondere preguntas que han echo en anteriores y en este capitulo... esque de verdad ahora estoy muy apurado :c se los prometooo 3**


	6. Se Rompe Una Familia Pero Comienza Otra

**WOW! ya son 26 Reviews! de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3**

**Bueno aqui les dejo los comentarios y respuestas a sus Reviews **

**Mika.097**: entiendo completamente tu dolor, pero recueda que a ellos no le gustaria que nosotros estemos triste...  
¡La vida sigue!

**Momohn27**: vienen sorpresas! pero el bebe en esta se salvara jajajja.

**Gabriela Cruz**: como dije antes... vienen muchas sorpresass!

**javijavita3**: bueno creo que este capituloo te respondera la pregunta, si habra alguien, cercano a Blaine! y el sexo de bebe lo quiero dejar sorpresa jajja

**ayer termine el capitulo y a la hora de subirlo se corto la luz! y se borrooo todoo! fue muy triste, recien llego la luz e inmediatamente pense en ustedes 3 espero que les gustee**

* * *

Kurt estaciono el auto afuera de su casa, ambos bajaron de este, por alguna extraña razón, en silencio, caminaron tomados de la manos hacia la casa Hummel.

Al llegar a la puerta Kurt la abrió y paso dejando entra atrás del a Blaine y luego cerrándola.

-¿Papa?, ya estoy aquí, vengo con Blaine- grito desde la puerta dejando las llaves en una mesa- creo que no hay nadie- susurro- Ven- le tomo la mano guiándolo a su cuarto.

Cuando estaban allí, Kurt tomo el botiquín y se sentó en su cama a lado de donde se había sentado Blaine hace unos momentos.

-Kurt de verdad, no es necesario, estoy bien- le dijo al ver lo que pretendía su novio.

-Blaine, estas sangrando- le dijo seriamente- y fue por mi culpa, deja al menos curarte- le rogo Kurt, al tiempo en que Blaine asentía.

-Está bien- le susurro Blaine resignado.

Kurt saco un pedazo de algodón y alcohol para desinfectar la herida que tenia Blaine en su frente. Vertió alcohol en el algodón y le empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente la frente a Blaine.

-Ah… - susurro Blaine al sentir al algodón en contacto con su carne expuesta al aire.

-Lo siento- le digo inmediatamente Kurt.

Kurt siguió con la siguiente gran herida, estaba abajo del labio un poco hacia la izquierda, echa por un perfecto puño. Siguió con la serie de pequeños raspones o tajos que tenia Blaine en su rostro, brazos y manos. Luego vendo una gran herida en un dedo pulgar y a las demás le puso unos parches. Todo término con el rostro de Blaine con dos grandes parches y al menos tres pequeños, en los brazos tenía un par de parches y más en los codos, en los cuales se le hicieron pequeños tajos por el impacto del golpe.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama en completo silencio.

-Kurt- susurro Blaine después de un tiempo.

-¿mm…?- le pregunto el castaño.

-No puedes volver allí-le dijo serio- y tu lo sabes.

-claro que puedo- le nego- fue solo una golpiza, no le paso nada al bebe, lo protegi-

-Kurt, nadie sabe si esque el bebe esta bien aun- le dijo el morocho.

-¡El esta bien!- Kurt subió su tono de voz- ¡no siento dolor!

-hay que ir al doctor- le dijo con la misma tranquilidad Blaine.

-te darás cuenta de que nada esta mal- le dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

-Esta bien, tema cerrado- le dijo Blaine haciendo una seña con las manos- no iras mas a la escuela y llamare para pedir hora en el medico- le dijo sacando el celular de su bolsillo-

-¿Qué?- le dijo Kurt impidiendo que Blaine sacara su celular- yo seguire yendo a la escuela- le dijo serio.

-no, no es así- le negó- no puedes, es muy peligroso- le explico el morocho.

-¡No me paso nada!- dijo Kurt mas alto de lo necesario.

-¡Pero pudo haberte pasado! Kurt…- Blaine dijo el nombre de su novio en un leve susurro.

-¡Pero no me paso nada!- le volvió a insistir el castaño.

-Si yo no hubiera estado, ¡quizás hubieras perdido a nuestro bebe!- le respondió Blaine.

-Esta bien- le resigno Kurt, sabia que en una parte su novio tenia razón.

-Okey, no mas escuela- le dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto cambiando el tema-

-No… Blaine… Ven- le dijo el castaño indicando que se vuelva a sentar donde estaba antes- nos falta hablar sobre otra cosa todavía-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Blaine sentándose donde estaba anteriormente-

-Tus padres- le dijo el castaño sin ningún rodeo. Blaine sintió como si le enterraran un cuchillo.

-NO- negó inmediatamente Blaine-

-Blaine son tus padres- le tomo una mano- merecen saberlo- le insistió Kurt.

-NO- volvió a negar rotundamente Blaine-

-Blaine, vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento y lo sabes- le dijo en serio Kurt-

-Lose….- resigno Blaine-

Escucharon la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente unos pies subir la escalera y asomarse por su pieza, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Oh por dios- exclamo Burt- Pero, Blaine, ¿qué te ocurrió?- le pregunto entrando a su cuarto.

-A Kurt trataron de golpearlo y justamente ahora le dije que no dejaría que volviera a la escuela.- le dijo Blaine.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto anonadado Burt.- ¿Kurt estas bien? ¿el bebe?-

-Bien- dijo Kurt- estamos bien ambos- le dijo inmediatamente.

-Okey, pero si Blaine esta asi- observo al joven- ninguno puede volver allí. Al menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- les dijo Burt.

-Esta bien- le respondió Blaine- me tengo que ir… - las miradas de el morocho y Kurt se cruzaron- y les contare son el bebe- dijo algo nervioso.

-me parece lo correcto- le sonrió Kurt.

Blaine se paro y se despidió de Burt, el cual aun seguía en el cuarto de Kurt.

-Adiós bebe- le susurro Blaine a Kurt, se acerco a él y lo beso lenta y cuidadosamente.

Salió de la pieza y casa de su novio, se subió a su auto y emprendió camino a su casa, sabía que lo esperaría algo muy difícil.

* * *

Kurt estaba durmiendo, cuando tocaron el timbre, eran alrededor de las 1 de la mañana, se levanto al no escuchar a su padre, y camino hacia la entrada principal.

Abrió la puerta- ¿Pero que...?- fue interrumpido por el abrazo de Blaine, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a sollorzar, no dijo nada, solo trato de consolar a su novio.

-Lo siento...- dijo Blaine después de separarse del abrazo, avergonzado de el mismo, secándose las lagrimas.

-Ven- Kurt le tomo la mano y camino hacia el sillon, cerrando la puerta principar y dejando a su novio pasar a la casa- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto Kurt muy preocupado-

-Yo- comenzó Blaine, al momento que Kurt le tomaba la otra mano- le dije a mis padres del embarazo...

**Flash-Back**

Cuando llego a su casa, entro el auto en un inmenso estacionamiento en el cual estaba el auto de su padre y madre a lo cual supuso que era el momento perfecto para hablar ya que estaban ambos en casa.

Cruzo la gran puerta de madera de roble y diviso a sus padres sentados, cenando, mientras una empleada corría en distintas direcciones buscando lo que le pedían.

-Papas- le dijo el joven Blaine sentándose junto a ellos

-¿Que pasa Blaine?- le dijo amablemente Amanda Anderson, su madre-

-te-tengo algo verdaderamente importante que decirles- le dijo muy nervioso.

-Bueno, dinos hijo- le dijo ahora, su padre, Devon Anderson.

-Bueno...- comenzo Blaine- Kurt...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un comentario de su padre.

-¿Todavía estas con el marica?- le pregunto su padre.

-No le digas asi- le gruño Blaine.

-es lo que es- le respondió Devon.

-¡Basta!- les interrunpio la discusión Amanda- ¿que nos quieres contar?-

-bien...- miro con odio a su padre- Kurt, tiene una extraña capacidad de poder tener hijos- sus padres lo miraron bastante extraño, al saber que cualquier hombre de este universo puede tener hijos- digo, tiene la capacidad de embarazarse- sus padre lo miraron atónitos- y bueno el lo esta- termino, sin saber que decir a continuación.

-Eso quiere decir que te acostaste con el- le dijo mas que enojado su Padre.

-pues si...- dijo casi en un susurro Blaine-

-No puedo creer que tenga un hijo marica- dijo Devon mas para si mismo, mirando un punto fijo en la pared y con la copa de vino austriaco en la mano.

-tu sabias que era gay- le dijo seriamente Blaine.

- sal de la casa- le dijo cortante mente, aun mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Que?- le dijo con asombro Blaine, y miro a su madre, la cual parecia no estar ahi para defenderlo, solo se estaba dejando a llevar por su esposo.

-¡QUE SALGAS TE ESTA CASA!- le grito su padre, tirando la copa hacia el piso y poniéndose de pie-

Blaine inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero no sabia que hacer.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡SAL!- le dijo Devon al tiempo que tomaba a Blaine por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared- ¡SAL DE ESTA CASA Y NUNCA VUELVAS!-

Blaine trataba de respirar pero no podia, el simplemente estaba en estado de shock, trato de mirar a su madre para pedirle ayuda, pero solo la vio correr hacia su habitacion llorando.

-¡NINGUN ANDERSON SERA UN MARICA!- le grito en su cara- ¡YA NO TENDRAS NADA!-le grito- Es tu opcion- le dijo sin gritar- lo dejas y esto nunca paso o...-

-No lo voy a dejar, lo amo- le dijo inmediatamente Blaine-

-¡ENTONCES FUERA! - dijo señalando la salida- te deseredare y no tendras nada que ver con los Anderson- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el estomago y lo soltaba empujandolo hacia la salida, mientras veía como su mama corria hacia ellos y le tiraba una mochilla al piso, Blaine la recogio y salio de la casa, sin mirar atras comenzo a correr en la unica direccion que podia, Kurt, corrio las 14 cuadras que los separaban, llorando, solo con una mochila.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Blaine...- le susurro al ver que su novio comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, lo unico que hizo fue abrazarlo, Blaine lloro por unos largos 30 minutos en los brazos de la unica persona que le quedaba, su novio.

Cuando porfin paro de llorar, se dirigieron al cuarto de Kurt, Blaine rodeandolo por la cintura y Kurt por lo hombros, al parecer sin querer separarse.

-¿que trajiste en la mochila?- le pregunto Kurt abriendo un cajon para buscar una nueva polera, ya que la que tenia puesta había quedado empapada por las lagrimas de Blaine.

-Ropa- le dijo abriendola- supongo- vio lo que habia dentro- mmm... 2 camisas, 5 corbatines, 2 paltalones, 3 boxers y una chaqueta- le dijo mientras revolvia todo dentro.

-Toma- le dijo Kurt tirandole una polera blanca a Blaine, este la tomo enseguida-

-Gracias- le susurro poniendose la camiseta, mientras veía como su novio se sacaba la suya y se ponía otra que decia en letras grandes "Like Boys" y abajo con plumon "Blaine", el morocho rio al recordar cuando escribio eso en esa camiseta.

-¿Que?- le dijo Kurt al ver que su novio se reia-

-Tu camiseta- le sonrio tiernamente señalandola con la mano, Kurt bajo su vista y sonrio- ¿recuerdas cuando lo escribi?-

-como olvidarlo- le sonrio, Blaine camino lo que los separaba y lo tomo por la cintura besandolo profundamente, al tiempo que Kurt lo rodeaba por su cuello, se separaron del beso, sin separar sus frentes.

-como olvidar nuestra primera ves- le dijo Blaine besando nuevamente los labios de su novio.

-como olvidar cuando mis padres vieron este polera con tu nombre- se separaron por una pequeña carcajada-

** Fash- Back**

Kurt entro a su casa con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llego a McKinley, después de haber estado 3 meses en Dalton, Blaine le canto una canción en el patio acompañado de todos los Wablers "Somewhere Only We Know", luego de eso Blaine se había ido y quizo ir a agradecerle a su novio la hermosa canción, y bueno Blaine estaba solo en casa y terminaron teniendo su primera vez.

En el club glee habían cantado "Born This Way" en la cual su playera decía "Like Boys", la cual después de haber hecho el amor con Blaine fue inmediatamente rayada con su nombre bajo "boys" lo cual encontró realmete adorable.

Camino hacia la cocina, ya era hora de cenar, vio a su padre, a Carol y Finn en ella y los saludo muy alegremente.

Finn estaba muy concentrado en comer, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurt.

-¿Quién es Blaine?- le pregunto después de un tiempo su padre-

-¿Qué?- Kurt se quedo sin palabras, y Burt señalo su camiseta- mierda…- susurro para si mismo.- nadie- dijo cortante y poniéndose rojo como un tomate, sentando al lado de su hermano para comer la cena.

-Es su novio de 3 meses- le dijo Finn a Burt y Carol, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia un fuerte codazo por parte de Kurt.

¿Tienes novio?-le pregunto Burt muy asombrado-¿Lo conozco?-

-No papa- le dijo como un tomate Kurt- lo conocí en Dalton-

-Sip, y ya se acostaron- le dijo de lo mas normal Finn.

-¿Qué como lo sabes?- le dijo Kurt mirando a Finn.

-No lo sabia- le dijo riendo.

Kurt se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban en el, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina en dirección de su cuarto.

-¡Invitalo mañana a cenar!- le grito Burt- quiero saber quien es ese tal Blaine.

Kurt cerro la puerta de su cuarto, se acosto y se dormio, soñando con su alma gemela 3.

** Fin Flash Black**

Aun estaban de pie, abrazados, con sus frentes juntas.

-Esa cena fue horrible- le susurro Blaine- todos me miraban como si fuera un violador-

A Kurt se le escapo una risa, y beso otra vez a su novio, internado su lengua en la boca de su amado, explorándola, queriendo memorizar cada rincón de ella.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, jadeantes, aun con sus frentes juntas y sus narices rozándose.

-Dios- susurro Blaine- Te amo tanto-

-Tambien te amo- le susurro Kurt rozando sus labios para besarlos otra vez, al separarse Blaine lo beso otra vez, pero solo un pico.

-Esta bien- le dijo Kurt aun con sus frentes juntas- vamos a la cama- se separaron y Kurt se acostó, al tiempo que Blaine se sacaba los pantalones y se acostaba junto a el, abrazándolo por la cintura y posando su mano en el que iba a ser su hijo, acariciándolo levemente con el pulgar, Kurt puso sus manos sobre las de Blaine y este se apego a un mas a Kurt, besando su mejilla.

-Duerme bien bebe- le susurro Blaine-

-También tu dulzura- le susurro siendo ganado por el sueño-

-También tu hijo- susurro Blaine, al tiempo que a Kurt se le formaba un sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos fueron ganados por el sueño rápidamente. Y se durmieron con la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien, claro, mientras ellos estén juntos.

* * *

**Bueno! espero que le aya gustado 3... se que tany no salio... pero en el próximo capitulo vendrán muchas sorpresas!**


End file.
